


seabiscuit

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “There's that funny little thing called foreplay. Thought I might give that try. Since it's a special occasion and all.”Sebastian wakes Eggsy up... with his tongue





	seabiscuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> For my dear eggsyobsessed. Hope you feel better!
> 
> Sebastian is her creation. Fancast with Richard Madden.

Eggsy wakes to a chill that crawls up his spine. He vaguely remembers falling face first and stark naked into bed, barely awake enough to wish his husband a good night. 

He'd just gotten back from a mission and the debriefing with The New Merlin had taken forever. So he'd rushed home, had made quick business in the shower and had fallen asleep in exactly the same position he wakes up in now. 

Except that he hadn't fallen asleep with a hand on his cock and lips on the swell of his arse.

He tries to push himself up on his elbow to look over his shoulder but another hand holds him down. 

"Good morning, Mr Unwin," Seb murmurs against his skin, tracing the words with the tip of his tongue. 

"Good morning to you, too, Mr Unwin," Eggsy replies sleepily. "Care to tell me what you're doing?" 

"If I need to explain it to you, I'm not doing it right." Seb gently bites down on the fleshy part of Eggsy's buttocks. 

"I don't think I care for the explanation." Eggsy pushes back against Seb, bucks into the hand that's resting lightly around his cock.

"Didn't think you would." 

Seb kisses his way over the dip and rise of Eggsy's arse to where his cheek meets the thigh, then goes back up the other side. With a very pointed tongue he follows the line of Eggsy's cleft. He draws a moan from Eggsy when he reaches his perineum, kissing the sensitive skin there down to the soft rounds of his balls. A shiver of a different kind rocks up Eggsy spine when Seb makes his way along the underside of his cock to where he finds that very sensitive spot just underneath the head. 

Eggsy tries to push back, tries to get more friction but Seb pins him down and repeats that motion, taking his very time to first go up and then down again. Sebastian teases him by tonguing deeper between his arse cheeks, harder against his balls, and this time he takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Don't know who taught you that but…." The gooseflesh along Eggsy's thighs are enough to finish that sentence. 

Seb huffs a little laugh around Eggsy's prick, his lips warm and slick. He pulls off with a wet slurp. "Night's are long when you're off to work."

"So educational videos, yeah?" 

"Very, very educational. You never stop learning, right?" 

Again Sebastian begins his journey and with every trip, Eggsy turns more and more into a pliant mess. It’s an endless string of teasing and being denied more than just Seb’s tongue and gentle touches. 

“Please…,” Eggsy mewls when Sebastian expertly averts the sensitive skin around Eggsy’s sphincter.

"Patience." Seb's breath is cool against Eggsy's spit-slick cleft. 

"If you don't get your tongue up my arse…" 

"What? You're gonna zap me with your cock?" 

Eggsy snorts a laugh into elbow. "I'm surprised no one has worked out a gadget for that yet."

For a moment Sebastian stills behind him but Eggsy doesn't dare to look around. They both tread lightly on that subject because Eggsy can't tell him any more than what he already knows. So bantering about it is always some touchy territory. 

Eggsy’s thoughts scatter when Seb practically leaps at him, closing his lips over his hole and sucks at the puckered skin. He licks him in earnest, tonguing deep past the tight ring of muscles. Humming with every turn around Eggsy’s sphincter, he slowly starts to open him up. Every lick comes with a slow strokes of Eggsy’s cock all the way from the tip that’s sticky with precome down to the base where Seb squeezes down just for the fun of it.

“Enjoying yourself, aren't you?” Sebastian asks as he comes up for a breath.

“What does it look like?”

Seb blows across the wet skin, sending a shiver up Eggsy’s spine. “Very delicious.”

“So why don't you…” Eggsy sticks out a hand, gesturing aimlessly in the general direction of the nightstand. 

“Maybe later.” Seb kisses him again right next to his sloppy hole. “You’ve been gone for a week. I need you inside me yesterday.”

Now Eggsy does turn halfway onto his back. “Not that I’m complaining but what's with all the rimming then?”

Sebastian quirks a brow. “There's that funny little thing called foreplay. Thought I might give that try. Since it's a special occasion and all.”

“What….” Eggsy’s brows go up in horror.

“You forgot.” Sebastian falls. “I made reservations.”

Eggsy stares at him but then he breaks into a gleeful smirk. “And I told Harry and Merlin to go in our place because there is no way I’m leaving the house… or this bed preferably... on our wedding anniversary.”

Sebastian smacks him on the arse a little harder than he needed to get his point across. “You’re an awful person, Eggsy Unwin.”

Eggsy turns on his back and pulls Seb on top of him. “And you’re the best bloody thing that’s ever happened to me. I’d never forget the day I married the hottest Scot since the young Sean Connery.”

Seb scowls at him. “I’m not sure if that’s flattering or insulting.”

“Either way… I promise you I'll never forget that date. Unless I get senile. You did marry an old man.”

Eggsy gets another slap but also a long kiss that tastes like himself. “I love you, you dumbass.”

“And I love you.” Eggsy kisses him again. “Now… you were saying something about wanting me inside you?”

“Oh, so you’re not senile yet, then?” Seb scrambles to reach for the lube and a condom from the nightstand. He sits astride Eggsy’s legs and tears into the tinfoil package. “You think we can ever do it without these?”

“You want me to fuck you raw?”

Sebastian lowers his gaze, pink seeping into his cheeks. “I do, yeah.”

Eggsy sits up as much as he can, wrapping an arm around Seb’s waist. “I’d love that. Might take a few adjustments at work but… I'll look into it.”

“You would? I mean I know I can't make demands like that but…”

“You can make all the demands you want, babe. It might not happen right away but… yes, I would do that.” He kisses Seb again, deeper this time. “I want to feel you like that. Just us.”

“You always know the right things to say, don't you”?

“Yes, I do.” Eggsy lets his hand travel down over Sebastian’s arse, fingers dipping between his cheeks to find a tell-tale wetness there. “Oh, you've been busy.”

“It’s been a long week.” 

“Then let's not waste any more time.” Eggsy takes the condom from Seb’s hand and rolls it down his shaft. Then he lays back and pulls his husband along. “Take me.”

Sebastian is already open for him. Eggsy is almost jealous that he hasn't been awake to watch him slicks up two, maybe three fingers and fuck himself. That’s always a glorious sight, one that tides him over when he’s gone on missions.

Sebastian reaches back and guides Eggsy’s cock to his entrance. The blunt head slides in easily and they both groan in unison. Sebastian sinks down on him, taking him all at once without hesitation.

“You feel good.” Sebastian’s words come as a breathless whisper as he adjust his position in Eggsy’s lap, Eggsy’s balls pressed tight against his arse.

Eggsy runs his hands up Seb’s thighs, thumbing along his hip bones before he zeroing on his neglected cock. “I can see that.” He wraps his fingers around the base of the shaft, feeling the pulse just there. “I love it when you’re needy like that.”

“That’s because you’re an old perv.” Sebastian rolls his hips and it drives Eggsy’s prick even deeper. “Mh, yes…. That’s… fuck, that feels good.”

“Take what you need, babe. I’m all yours.”

They both know Sebastian doesn't need to be told twice. He loves to ride Eggsy as much as Eggsy loves to put him onto his back and plow into him. For now - and Eggsy will hold on to the ‘maybe later’ - he let's himself be taken like that, gives Sebastian all the control he wants and needs. And truth be told, having his beautiful husband on top of him, watching him roll his hips like that to find the perfect rhythm is like watching a piece of art come to life. 

Sebastian sets a slow pace at first, even and relaxed. Then he slowly picks up the tempo, bopping up and down on Eggsy’s cock, fucking himself down on him. Eggsy knows when his cock hits his prostate because a thick stream of precome drips from the tip of Seb’s cock and he hears that beautiful guttural moan from him that he adores so much.

Seb goes harder still, leaning forward with his hands on Eggsy’s broad chest. Eggsy’s still has his fingers around his cock. He waits until Sebastian has found his rhythm again to time his strokes to the offbeat of his thrusts. He goes from the very base to the tip, twisting his palm over the sticky head, taking whatever precome he can get down Seb’s shaft. 

“That’s it, babe. Take me like that,” Eggsy urges him on. For the most past because he can already feel his own orgasm approaching and he wants Seb to come first. 

“Now you know… why I licked your arse like that… give you a head start… getting close…,” come Sebastian’s words between thrusts. “Fuck, that’s… so good. Keep going.”

Of course, Eggsy does as he’s told. It doesn't take long for Seb to go still on top of him before the orgasm rocks through him. In thick spurts he comes over Eggsy’s hand and stomach, painting him with his spendings. 

It’s a beautiful sight, having his husband come undone on him, over him, with him. A sight Eggsy will never get tired of especially since he can't have it every day.

Sebastian slumps down over him, missing Eggsy’s lips by a fraction. 

Eggsy doens’t let him catch his breath. He wraps his arms around his waist to hold him tight. Then he props his feet up on the mattress and thrusts up into Seb, getting rewarded with a hitched little scream. 

“Oh fuck.” It’s barely more than a squeak and Sebastian has only that much time to brace himself before Eggsy starts to fuck up into him in earnest.

“So close, babe… so close. Feel so amazing.” Eggsy accentuates each word with a hard thrust. “I’m gonna….” He can't finish the sentence as he comes with a bone deep shudder. His balls pull tight against his body as he spends himself, pushing up into Seb with every pulse.

For a second or two Eggsy black out and his ears ring when he comes to again, having a very limp and very sticky Sebastian pressed tightly against him. They are both filthy with sweat and come but Eggsy can't bring himself to break the embrace just yet. 

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs as a hot breath against Seb’s ear. “I don't deserve you.”

“You really don’t.” That hangs between them before Sebastian snorts a laugh against the crook of Eggsy’s neck. “That was… quite spectacular.”

“And we’re only getting started today.” Eggsy pulls him even tighter, letting him feel the sticky mess that they are. “I plan to not even put on clothes today if you catch my meaning.”

“Oh, I caught it alright. I… oh shit.” Seb pushes himself up on his elbows to look Eggsy in the face. “Do we even have enough condoms?”


End file.
